Fate Is Coming
by schokofroschlover
Summary: The trios sixth year starts. The war is approaching. everything and everyone is changing, including our favourite bushy haired bookworm and slytherin prince. mostly hbp compliant, well the beginning at least. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Sooo..after years of excessivly reading Dramione fanfictions, I finally decided to write one myself. So far it's not much, buuuut I'm working on it. I'm not really sure where this story will take me, but we'll see.

I'm actually not a native speaker in english which you will probably realize after a few sentences, but my english is quite good and I somehow don't like to write in german anymore, soo.. I'm writing in a language that isn't my own. Crazy!

Since this is my first fanfiction, I would love some constructive critism, so feel free to review ;)

I really wish I owned Harry Potter buuuut I dont. Sadly.

* * *

Sixth year. Starting tomorrow.

Wow. I mean, can time go by any faster? I still remember the moment I got my Hogwarts letter. How come, it's the night before my sixth year already?

Lying wide awake in my bed, I thought about all that has happened the previous years.

We've been through so much and still the dark times lay in front of us.

The war is coming and as the best friend of the famous Harry Potter and part of the `Golden Trio´ I'd be right in the middle of it.

Merlin, help us!

The anxiety that I've known for quite some time now, slowly crept up to me.

It has always been there, with all our adventures, but since the second rise of Volde-, I couldn't bring myself to even think the name! I've said it a few times but the days are getting darker and the fear is growing.

Anyways, since the second rise of You-Know-Who, this anxiety has become a much bigger part of my life. Always lurking in the back of my head, trying to get the best of me. I see it in the eyes of every person I meet. No one is save from it. It is everywhere. Especially since the massive Break-Out from Azkaban.

Everyone tries to hide it, tries to suppress it, but it's always there. Always.

But there is also hope. Hope that mostly lies on Harry.

How he can cope with the pressure is beyond me.

It's just so much everybody expects him to do. Sayve the world, fight against the greatest, dark wizard of our time.

Piece of cake!

It's not tat i don't believe in him. I do! He's always been great, but he is still sixteen. And still in school.

Warmth and love filled my body at the thought of Hogwarts. Tomorrow I'll finally get back to the safest place on earth. Not that I didn't feel save at the Burrow, but Hogwarts is Hogwarts.

A loud snore startled me.

Smiling I watched Ginny turn over in her bed. I should really try to get so sleep as well but I just couldn't stop my thoughts.

* * *

Sunlight. Where is that coming from? Groaning I roll away from the light, trying to go back to sleep.

Hah, so it seems I did get to sleep last night! Not much I'm afraid but hell, I'm not complaining. With war looming over us I'm happy for any second I can escape in dreams.

„Wake up, Honey!" , Mrs. Weasley's voice fully woke me up, „You need to get up now or we won't get to the station in time! Breakfast is ready in the kitchen!"

Slowly I sat up. The Burrow was abuzz with everyone trying to get ready in time.

As I walked in the kitchen, now fully dressed and a little more awake, I was greeted with a weird sight.

Everyone was ready and calmly eating their breakfast. No last-minute-packing, or hectic search for anything. So it actually did pay off to get everything ready last night.

I took my seat next to Ron, something steering inside my stomach. I tried not to think about it, but this happened every time I was around him.

After a nice breakfast we all got up and went outside, where the Ministry cars were already waiting.

The ride to the King's Cross station was rather short and we actually got there with some extra time.

I smiled at Mrs. Weasley with whom I thought of this schedule and she smiled warmly back at me. Why we never did it like this before, was beyond me.

Arriving at the platform, the Aurors tried to push us through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They really weren't nice at all, but as long as they were there to protect us I wouldn't complain.

Harry seemed to think otherwise, as I saw him pull his arm out of the Aurors grasp and spat something at him.

So the pressure and lack of quiet and privacy DID get to him.

Well, he was in a bad mood since we got back from Diagon Alley and our little trip to Nocturn Alley.

How can he be that convinced that Malfoy was a Deatheater? He was bad, mean and overall not worth anything, sure. But a Deatheater? At sixteen? Yeah right.

But Harry insisted on his speculation, but it is absurd, isn't it?

Bidding everyone Goodbye, Ron and I had to make our way to the Perfects' compartment.

Aparrently we were the first to get there. Excited to be with Ron alone for a moment, I wanted to start a Conversation. But Ron just searched for a nice seat to slouch himself on and take out some of the food, Mrs. Weasley gave us for the ride.

Yeah, how these Butterflies get alive every time I'm near to HIM, is something I'll probably never understand.

„Sooo, Ron…", I was interrupted by the slam of the compartment door.

Turning around, I saw Malfoys standing in the doorway.

His blond hair was messy, his tie undone and he looked like he just got up.

This was not something you see often, though he had the reputation to fit this look.

Many girls were swooning over him, not me of course. But I could understand what all the fuzz was about. He wasn't bad looking. He filled out in all the right places the last few years, and you could see that it all was pure muscles underneath his uniform. Also his grey eyes held an intensity in them that could make a girl do anything. Though he only looked at me with his eyes filled with intense hatred. But I never look at him any different so we're even that way.

While I was analyzing him, a sneer came across his face.

„Like what you see, Granger?" He raised his eyebrow at me in the most arrogant way possible for mankind.

Well, there is this body, which I honestly have to say is pretty hot, but then there's this.

His personality.

„I was just wondering if I packed my insect spray. I really don't like cockroaches."

His sneer deepened and he opened his mouth to reply with what I assume to be some really bad words, though nothing original, but Ron spoke up.

His face as red as always when Malfoy was around.

„Why don't you just go to Azkaban, to your Daddy, where you belong?"

Malfoy's face darkened and I could almost feel the rage coming from him.

But before he could say anything more, the other perfects came in. A crowd had never stopped him before though, so I was rather taken aback.

Why would Malfoy stay under the radar?

The whistle blew and the train started its journey to the north.

The meeting was as boring as always, the only important thing was the schedule for the rounds.

I would have to do rounds with Ron every wednesday evening. I had hoped for an evening on the weekend but they were given to the seventh year perfects since that's the time most people are found out of bed.

The rest of the train ride was spent with Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna in another compartment. That was until Harry decided to go spy on Malfoy.

I was a little worried but have you ever tried to talk Harry out of something? It's just impossible.

Though when he didn't come back by the time the train came to a stop in Hogsmead, Harry still hadn't come back.

And he was nowhere to be found on the platform. I had a really bad feeling. What if something happened to him?

Malfoy had already left in one of the carriages and we were some of the last people on the platform.

Ron pulled me to the carriages, saying that Harry probably alreadys was at the feast and that we should get going or else all the good food would be gone.

Typical for him to only think of food, when his best friend was missing.

I gave in and followed everyone to the carriages, still worried and still looking for any sign of my other best friend.

When he wasn't at the Gryffindor table, I was ready to go back to the train and search every damn compartment!

Dumbledore had just started the feast and Ron was halfway through the first course, when suddenly the doors opened and a bloody Harry entered. He literally had blood all over his face!

He sat down between Ginny and me and wanted to start eating. What the hell!?

„WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? I was worried sick! Why do you have blood all over yourself!?"

He looked confused. I shook my head, sometimes he really wasn't the fastest.

I cleaned up his face with a simple spell and then waited for him to tell me what happened.

At my expectant face, he only shook his head, signaling he would tell us later.

His eyes shot to the Slytherin table, landing on Malfoy who looked a little taken aback. What was that about?

But Harry didn't answer any questions. We ate mostly in silence and then listened to Dumbledores speech which as every year warned us to be careful and encouraged us to promote house unity.

He also announced a lot of new restrictions. This couldn't come as a surprise to anyone considering what was going on in the world, but there were still many people outraged at the new curfew.

* * *

When we finally got to the common room, Harry, Ron and I sat down in a quiet corner listening to Harry tell us what happened to him on the train.

„So Malfoy told the others that You-Know-Who had an assignment for him? But, Harry, don't you think he maybe just wanted to brag in front of his friends? I mean, he must've really sunk in their eyes since his father is in jail and all. Maybe he just…I don't know. But I still don't believe that You-Know-Who would make a sixteen-year-old a Deatheater."

„But we don't know what Voldemort would or wouldn't do! I'm positive that Malfoy is a Deatheater! He took his father's place!"

I really doubted this, but I didn't want Harry to get even more upset. With everything going on I had to cut him some slack.

„I don't know. I really can't imagine it to be true, but we really can't know. Let's just keep an eye on Malfoy the next few month. Maybe we will get to know anything." This seemed to calm Harry down a bit.

„Yeah. Let's just do that. But I will keep an really close eye on him." Of course, he wouldn't just let this go. But as long as he didn't get himself in danger it would be okay.

„We should go to bed. This year will be hard enough without all this war business. It's sixth year. There will be so much homework and you're Captain of the Quidditchteam, Harry. Why don't we try to focus on these things as long as we still can? War is coming anyway. And don't get me wrong, I want to be prepared! But we should wait for your first meeting with Dumbledore. See what that is all about."

Harry didn't look convinced but didn't protest either.

I hugged them both Goodnight, these dumb butterflies coming back when I embraced Ron.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't we have a normal life?

I couldn't go to sleep for hours after that. All the other girls in my dorm were fast asleep. Snoring or talking in their sleep, all probably far away in some dream, but I lay awake for another night, contemplating Harry's obsession with the idea of Malfoy being a Deatheater.

What if he was right? What would that mean for Malfoy? I don't think that he would want this. Not at this age. And to be honest, he may be a foul, gruesome, little ferret, but I don't think he would have it in himself to kill or seriously harm someone. While thinking of dark marks, war and Malfoy I drifted into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little update. Please review? I really dont know if I suck at writing or if it is okay :D

chapter 2

The year started out as any other year before. After only a few days I was so deep into my schoolwork that I rarely thought of all the dark things happening outside Hogwarts' walls.

We read the ‚Daily Prophet' every morning but after that I always tried to forget about everything.

And with everything the teachers gave us to do, it wasn't as hard as one would think.

Between nonverbal spells, essays and essential stuff like eating and sleeping there was only little time left.

Harry had even less time, since his meetings with Dumbledore had started and Quidditch.

So naturally I got to ‚correct' all of their homework. Correct meant mostly do them in their case. Ron's case at least. He still thought of the free periods as spare time and didn't like to do any school stuff during them.

But the pressure did have one upside; Harry didn't get to dwell on Malfoy's behavior which even I had to admit was rather odd.

He didn't pick as many fights as before and was overall just less himself. Maybe he was growing up-finally-, but maybe it was something else entirely. Maybe Harry was right.

Why was I even thinking about this!? Looking at my watch I jumped. I had to get to the quidditch pitch! I promised Harry to support him. Grabbing my stuff from the library table, I hurriedly made my way through the castle. Taking some short-cuts here and there, not really looking where I was going. I didn't want to miss this really important moment for Harry. Though I didn't even like Quidditch all that much. It was nice enough to watch some of the matches throughout the year but then again I loved having almost the whole castle for myself. I loved how quiet it got in the always rather quiet library, loved how I could spread my books and notes in the whole common room.

But today I promised to watch Harry pick his team. Yeah…

I was racing down a long and empty corridor when I bumped into something, landing on my feet. Ouch!

I looked up and saw that I didn't bump into something but someONE.

„Ouch! Granger!?"

Nice, so out of all people I had to run into Malfoy. Literally. Great job!

Groaning I picked up my Bag and tried to get up. But of course my ankle hurt. I didn't need to look at Malfoy to know he was sneering right now. I could feel it.

„Could you please look where your going!? I have mudblood germs all over myself now!"

„EXCUSE ME!? Watch where I'M going!? You were here too! You should have seen me coming!"

In my rage I had stood up, not paying attention to the pain coming from my ankle.

But now that I was standing I could feel it very well. Perfect. I couldn't even walk away. Just perfect!

„Are you okay?"

My head snapped up at this question. .Hell.

Malfoy was looking right at me. And he didn't look disgusted.

„Yes, of course!"

„Then walk." Was he freaking kidding me!? Gritting my teeth I tried to take a step. Tried being the right word since I just couldn't.

I have fought against so much in my life, endured so much but I couldn't take just one little step right now without starting to cry. And I reeeeaally didn't want Malfoy of all people to see me cry. So I just stood there, avoiding his eyes.

„Here, let me help you." He took out his wand and waved it mutely.

Shock and fear first welled up in me, but were immediately replaced by a warmth in my ankle. The pain was gone.

Amazed I stared at Malfoy.

„Why did you…" , but before I could end my question he turned and just walked away.

* * *

I was still deep in thought about this weird encounter when I finally arrived at the pitch. I apparently had missed a few minutes from the annoyed look on Harry's face.

There were a lot of people on the pitch and sitting around me, which was really odd for a saturday morning. But Harry had always been famous and with what happened in the ministry leaking to the public, he got popular. Really popular. I have heard girls talk about him in the bathrooms and dorms. They were saying things you don't really want to hear about a best friend who is like a brother to you.

So I wasn't that surprised at the big audience. I might also have already used up all of my surprise for this day. Maybe.

Harry was yelling himself hoarse on the pitch trying to take control of the situation. Most people had indeed only come to see him.

I felt sorry for him since he was so happy to get captain in the first place.

Ron didnt seem to feel good as well. As time passed his face got greener and greener. his nervousness seemed to resurface. Well he was never known for his big ego.

When the time came for the competition for the keeper's position I almost couldn't see him on the grass anymore.

But he did play.. well, it was okay. But Cormac McLaggen clearly was the better choice.

I had to do something. If I didn't want Ron to be grumpy for the rest of the year, I had to take action.

Thank god I knew nonverbal spells right now. I put a confundus charm on McLaggen who then missed the next shot.

So Harry announced Ron as his keeper, though I almost didn't hear him due to some loud giggling from a few feet away from me.

Lavender and Parvati had been giggling more than ever this year, it was really annoying. Especially since I had to share a dorm room with them.

They've shown a lot of interest in the male part of the ‚Golden Trio' since the beginning of the year.

Jealousy rose in me. And I have never been a jealous kind of girl. Maybe because I have never been really interested in a guy. Not even in Krum.

But Lavender's constant talking about Ron got on my nerves. How dare she? Didn't she see that I liked him? And that he liked me back? I could feel the doubts come back.

I didn't know if he liked me. He's always sending out mixed signals and it was unsettling. I always knew everything. And everything I didn't I could always look up in some book.

But the things I didn't know started to become more and more. Questions were floating around in my head. War, Malfoy, Ron, school…How was I supposed to concentrate on anything!?

* * *

I waited for Harry and Ron in front of the locker rooms, trying to think about something that wasn't complicated as hell.

But of course that wasn't the easiest task. My mind wandered off to Malfoy again. Why was he nice to me? I mean apart from his usual insults. He helped me without getting anything in return. Well, I owed him now. He seemed so different today. He's seemed different for the last few weeks now. Since the beginning of the school year.

Harry would now say that this could only mean one thing. But wouldn't he be worse if he was a Deatheater?

I was so deep in my thought that I didn't notice that Harry and Ron were out of the locker room and ready to go.

„Hermione?" I jumped a little, startled.

„Oh, sorry guys. You all ready?"

The nodded looking at me worriedly.

„I'm fine. I was just thinking about this potions essay for Snape. I'm only halfway through it and it's due on Thursday." They nodded, rolling their eyes. How easy it was to fool them. Weren't they supposed to know me better than anyone? But I guess school work was just the right things to fool them with. Everyone knew I was a little crazy concerning my education.

„I hope Hagrid isn't too disappointed in us. „ I said as we were on our way to his hut. None of us had taken Care for magical creatures this year. And so had none of the others in our year. There were just so many really important subjects we had to take to get a job later on, no one could fit it into their schedule.

When we arrived in front of his hut, we halted for a second. Thinking about what we could say.

KNOCK KNOCK.

No answer.

Harry knocked again.

Still no response.

But Hagrid was home. The smoke from the chimney and the smell of tea clearly stated that the hut wasn't empty at all.

We could hear Fangs go crazy inside. Well at least he seemed to be happy we were here.

„HAGRID! Open up!" Harry tried talking now since knocking didn't go too well.

„HAGRID!"

Bang. The door flew open and a angry looking hagrid was standing in the doorway.

„What do you want?"

„Oh, Hagrid! We're so sorry we couldn't take your class! We really are but it was just impossible! It's hard enough to keep up without any more classes." I was near tears upon seeing Hagrid this mad at us. He's never been mad at us.

He seemed to see that we were telling the truth because his face softened a little.

„Well, come in. It's okay. I know that you have enough to do as it is. It's just not nice having no one in your class."

Relieved we followed him inside.

The afternoon was like any other Hagrid-afternoon. Tea, cookies (they were hard as rock, of course) and news from the school, the order and the Deatheaters.

When we got back to the common room in the evening I felt a lot lighter than this morning. Somehow Hagrid had given me hope that everything would be okay in the end. As long as we had us, You-Know-Who wouldn't stand a chance.

I briefly thought about telling Harry and Ron about my strange encounter with Malfoy right before I fell asleep but I decided against it. They would get overprotective if they had any reason to think that Malfoy was after me in any way.


End file.
